La luna, el sol y la estrella
by Killari Ai
Summary: Chikane y Himeko tienen una vida normal. Ambas han olvidado las cosas del pasado. Pero, ¿que sucederá cuando Chikane conozca a una misteriosa chica? Sus recuerdos del pasado regresan, junto a una tercera sacerdotisa que pondrá en peligro su relación con Himeko...
1. Chapter 1

La luna, el sol y la estrella

I

_Himemiya-san… Himemiya-san… _

_¿Se ha olvidado de mí?_

_Despierte por favor…_

_Se lo ruego…_

_Despierte de esa vida mortal y regrese a donde pertenece…_

_Al mismo cielo de la noche…_

_Himemiya-san…_

_¿Mi amor podrá ser correspondido? _

Chikane se despertó sobresaltada. Sentía su corazón golpeando su pecho por los latidos salvajes que daba. Era la tercera noche que escuchaba aquella voz en sueños, una voz que le era conocida y desconocida al mismo tiempo. Chikane se quedó recostada sobre la cama, a pesar que tenía muchas ganas de levantarse para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina, no lo hizo, no quería despertar a Himeko, quien se encontraba durmiendo profundamente a su lado. La joven de cabellos oscuros empezó a respirar por la boca suavemente, en un afán de tranquilizarse. En un principio había relacionado aquella misteriosa voz de sus sueños con la de su amada Himeko, pero, si bien ambas eran voces suaves y amorosas, sabía bien que su princesa no acostumbraba llamar a nadie por el apellido y menos a ella. "Himemiya-san", era lo que repetía aquella voz femenina a cada instante, y Chikane volvía a despertar sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Después de ello, sabía que otra vez no podría dormir lo que restaba de la noche y eso la hacía sentir ligeramente molesta. Envidiaba el sueño tranquilo de Himeko. Ahora, ambas se encontraban en la universidad, tenían una vida más agitada que la del colegio y estando en clases diferentes, no se podían ver con mucha frecuencia en la mañana pero, Chikane volteó a ver a Himeko, sabía que hicieran lo que hicieran en el día, en la noche regresarían al mismo lugar porque ahora vivían juntas en un bonito departamento. Ellas estarían por siempre juntas, y esa idea hacía muy feliz a la joven.

No obstante, aquella voz que invadía su mente y sus sueños estaba provocando que algo extraño despertara dentro de ella. Sentía como si olvidase algo, como si… hubiera una parte de su vida que estaba tapado por un velo oscuro como la noche.

Chikane Himemiya se perdió tanto en sus propios pensamientos, que al darse cuenta ya había amanecido. El despertador de Himeko le confirmó que eran las seis de la mañana y en esos momentos, la joven de cabellos dorados empezó a moverse lentamente. Chikane se sentó apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama, contemplando a su amada con una mirada amorosa. No había palabras para describir lo que sentía cada mañana cuando veía a Himeko a su lado. Era demasiado grande e intenso el amor que sentía por ella. Recordaba cuando la conoció, cuando la vio por primera vez en aquella calle. Llevaba el cabello corto, un traje sencillo que la hacía lucir hermosa. Esa fue la primera vez, y algo dentro de ella le dijo que había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Himeko se despertó y se estiró como un gato, su cabello había crecido de nuevo y ahora lo llevaba hasta la cintura. Le había prometido no volver a cortárselo para que ambas lo tuviesen largo, aunque, el de Chikane le ganaba porque le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Himeko aun con los ojos cerrados, buscó el cuerpo tibio de Chikane y la abrazó. Chikane sintió su calidez y rápidamente se apoderó de sus finos labios para perderse en un beso apasionado. Himeko abrió los ojos sonrojada, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntas aun se sonrojaba, Chikane adoraba eso, su esencia pura no había cambiado en nada desde que la conoció.

- Buenos días Chikane-chan – dijo Himeko con aquel tono de voz que tanto adoraba su novia.

Y, después de algunas besos más que por poco y hacen olvidar a Himeko que aquella mañana tenía un examen en su facultad, se levantó de la cama para ir a darse una ducha rápida. Se le había hecho tarde y Chikane la vio corriendo de lado a lado, para luego tomar su bolso repleto de libros y salir apresuradamente después de desearle un buen día. La joven se quedó sola, no tendría clases hasta las nueve y aprovechó para recostarse de nuevo. Tal vez podría dormir al menos una media hora, pero, apenas se acurrucó entre las mantas, cerró los ojos y se apoderó del espacio en donde Himeko solía dormir, una sensación muy extraña la invadió. Chikane pensó que eran las consecuencias por no dormir, pero, su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, no podía moverse a voluntad y mucho menos, abrir los ojos. - ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó mentalmente, no estaba dormida pero, parecía estar entrando a la escena de un sueño.

_Himemiya-san… _

_Himemiya-san…_

_Aquella voz de nuevo. Alguien llamándola. Chikane pudo ver imágenes borrosas de un lugar que parecía un templo. Un enorme palacio que estaba semi oscuro. Seguía prisionera en la cama, pero era otra cama, más grande, con sábanas que parecían enredarse con vida propia en sus pies. Quería hablar, pedir ayudar, pero no podía moverse. Y, de repente, escuchó pasos provenientes del exterior. Unos pasos que fueron haciéndose más fuertes conforme aquella persona se acercaba. _

_Himemiya-san… ya estoy aquí…_

_Aquella voz inundaba por completo sus oídos, hasta penetrar en su subconsciente. Como si deseara revelarle algo a la fuerza. Chikane empezó a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza. Empezó a forcejear para liberarse, pero, alguien abrió una puerta en esos momentos. _

_Una figura femenina apareció, pero la luz era muy brillante para que pudiera verle el rostro. Solo se le quedan grabados en su mente unos cabellos muy largos y ensortijados de color rojo, un traje de sacerdotisa, y una mano que aferra la puerta suavemente, con tres pulseras de cascabeles plateados._

_Himemiya-san… mi diosa de la luna…_

Apenas Chikane sintió que era liberada se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó de la cama como si esta fuese un ser monstruoso. Estaba agitada, sudando, la taquicardia le impedía respirar bien y tuvo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca. Aquello ya pasaba los límites de un simple sueño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Chikane no comprendía nada. Si bien había tenido sueños extraños antes, esta era la primera vez que sentía que uno la devoraba. Se sentía asfixiada, pero no se lo contaría a Himeko, estaba convencida que todo ello era producto del estrés de la universidad. Por desgracia, esa sensación de intranquilidad no la abandonó después de haberse dando una larga ducha y de salir al exterior con el viento azotándole las mejillas.

- Solo es un sueño… solo son tonterías – se iba repitiendo en el camino.

La universidad quedaba a pocas cuadras del departamento. A pesar de ser una joven criada en sociedad y tener el dinero suficiente para comprar todo el edificio si quisiera, había decidido tener una vida normal de universitaria con Himeko. Ella se ocupaba de los gastos del departamento, pero Himeko había insistido en conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para aportar también, así que, por las tardes iba a la biblioteca de la universidad donde tenía tres turnos a la semana. Chikane no pudo evitar detenerse y contemplar el blanco edificio en donde se encontraría Himeko, esperaba que recordara todo lo estudiado el día anterior y diera un buen examen. Su facultad se encontraba al otro lado, en la parte norte, Himeko estaba el sur. Así que, después de respirar profundamente para relajarse un poco, se dirigió hacia su salón de clases.

Faltaba poco para las nueve pero de seguro el salón se encontraría vacío, Chikane frunció el ceño al recordar a los vagos que tenía por compañeros, la mayoría no tomaba en serio la carrera y peor aun, faltaban a las clases. El pensar en ellos hizo que se olvidase por un momento la extraña experiencia que tuvo horas antes, pero, cuando se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras el pecho empezó a dolerle un poco. Parecía que su corazón estuviese estrujándose levemente y pensó en Himeko, siempre habían tenido una fuerte conexión y se preguntó si algo estaba mal con ella. Chikane sacó su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje, ella lo vería después del examen, quería decirle para que almorzaran juntas, ya que, ese día ambas tenían descanso a la misma hora. Al escribir aquel mensaje se dio cuenta que su mano temblaba un poco, ignoró esto y siguió con lo suyo. Pero, apenas guardó el móvil y levantó la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una joven de largos cabellos rojos que pasaba por ahí. Solo fueron segundos, pero pudo ver a la perfección su cabello rizado, sus ojos verdes y una bella pulsera triple que llevaba con cascabeles. El dolor en el pecho se hizo tan insoportable que sintió mareos. El contacto visual se rompió tan rápido como empezó. No obstante, Chikane se había quedado paralizada, nunca le había pasado algo semejante.

- ¿Ya viste a la nueva?, dicen que se acaba de trasladar a la universidad y estará en nuestra clase – Chikane escuchó esto de una de las chicas que estudiaban con ella. Se encontraban subiendo las escaleras.

- Espero sea amigable, dicen que viene de Inglaterra ¿te imaginas vivir allá? – dijo otra joven – Pero, la verdad no me llama la atención, no creo que sea más inteligente y hermosa que Himemiya-san.

- Si, tienes razón. Himemiya-san ha sido popular desde la escuela, ¿recuerdas cuando la espiábamos en los vestidores? No puedo creer que el destino nos haya puesto en la misma clase. En la escuela solo podíamos verla de lejos, ahora, quien la mira de lejos es la odiosa de Himeko.

- Son novias… ¿no lo sabes?

- ¡Ni lo menciones!

- Oye, por curiosidad… ¿sabes como se llama la nueva chica?

- Claro que sí, soy la delegada de la clase ¿no? Su nombre es… espera, lo tengo por aquí – dijo la chica buscando una hoja en el folder que llevaba bajo el brazo. Aquí está, se llama Hoshiko Fujiwara.

- ¿Hoshiko? ¡Qué lindo nombre!

- Sí, sí… ya la conoceremos y veremos si realmente es tan linda como su nombre.

Chikane se quedó pensativa. Aquel nombre le parecía familiar, e intentó recordar el rostro de cada persona que había conocido en la escuela. Quizás fuese una de esas chicas que le mandaban regalos y esas cosas. Estaba tan pensativa que poco le importó saber que la fama y popularidad la perseguían junto a sus "fans" en la universidad. Las chicas al darse cuenta de su presencia dejaron de chismosear y subieron rápidamente las escaleras no sin antes saludarla con un "buenos días Himemiya-san", se fueron directamente al salón de clases preguntándose si ella las habría escuchado hablar de Himeko.

- Hoshiko… ¿por qué me parece tan conocido? Siento nostalgia con solo pronunciar su nombre – se dijo Chikane mentalmente mientras avanzaba por el corredor. Solo deseaba llegar a su lugar y sentarse, olvidarse de todo y poner atención a las clases. Sin embargo, alguien la detuvo a pocos pasos del salón. Era aquella chica pelirroja, le sonreía tímidamente.

- Himemiya-san ya estoy aquí… - fue lo único que le dijo. Una serie de imágenes invadieron la mente de Chikane. Imágenes de un palacio en el cielo, en la oscuridad. Escenas borrosas de Himeko llorando por ella, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, gritando desesperadamente su nombre. Escenas en donde una figura femenina la consolaba en su soledad.

En la soledad…

En la oscuridad…

En el encierro…

Solo una luz iluminaba aquel triste palacio…

La luz de una estrella…

Chikane no pudo más con todo eso, fue demasiado para ella y se desplomó a los pies de aquella misteriosa chica.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_Una dulce melodía_

_reconfortará tu corazón_

_permite que mis palabras_

_curen cada herida_

_que ocasionó los rayos del sol_

_Somos diosas de la noche_

_nuestros cuerpos deslumbran_

_a pesar de la densa oscuridad_

_el cielo llora tu ausencia_

_porque te fuiste llevándote la felicidad_

_Y, abandonaste a una estrella_

_que sin ti no brillará más…_

Chikane fue reaccionando lentamente, sus ojos se entreabrieron con debilidad, no podía enfocar bien la vista pero, reconoció la figura de una joven con largos cabellos que estaba sentada en una silla cercana a la cama. Su canción la había despertado, su voz misteriosa pasaba los límites de los mortales y pensó que aun se encontraba en un sueño. Sus ojos le mostraron una imagen borrosa y lo primero que pudo pronunciar fue: - ¿Himeko? ¿Eres tú? -, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Lentamente, sus ojos volvieron a tener la fuerza de siempre y al contemplar a la joven, se dio cuenta que se trataba de aquella chica de cabellos ensortijados y rojizos. Ella estaba pelando una manzana con un cuchillo, concentrada en aquel trabajo. Pero, apenas se dio cuenta que Chikane había despertado, dejó las cosas a un lado y se acercó a la cama. Sus ojos verdes tenían un extraño brillo, sus labios eran finos y mostraban una gran sonrisa. Chikane se sintió confundida por algunos segundos. De repente, se sentó sobre la cama con un impulso nervioso. El reloj marcaba el mediodía y dentro de una hora Himeko saldría de clases para encontrarse con ella y almorzar juntas. Al parecer, nadie le había informado de su desmayo, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido. Pero ya se encontraba mejor y no le hubiera gustado asustar de esa manera a Himeko, por lo que, se dispuso a levantarse y a entrar a la última clase antes de encontrarse con su amada. Apenas puso los pies sobre el suelo, la expresión de la pelirroja cambió.

- La enfermera dijo que debías descansar – dijo la chica tranquilamente.

- Ya estoy bien.

- Ella me dio órdenes y le prometí cumplirlas. No debes moverte de aquí hasta que ella regrese, y eso será a las dos de la tarde.

- No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, tengo que encontrarme con alguien…

- Debes descansar, mira, te compré una manzana en la cafetería – dijo alegremente la joven, sin importarle lo que Chikane le estuviera diciendo.

- Oye, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí. No sé que me pasó, pero, gracias por cuidarme… y, no quiero sonar desagradecida, pero te aseguro que me encuentro bien.

- Himemiya-san… ¿no te acuerdas de mí?, ¿verdad? – dijo la joven con una mirada de tristeza.

- Disculpa, no sé quien eres… debo irme, en serio.

- Mi nombre es Hoshiko… y soy…

En esos momentos empezó a sonar el móvil de Chikane y se apresuró a contestar. Era Himeko, se acababa de enterar de la noticia y estaba muy preocupada, se había saltado la última clase para ir a verla y se encontraba de camino a su facultad. Chikane se puso los zapatos y se levantó. – Lo sé, eres la chica nueva de la clase, no olvidaré esto que hiciste por mí. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. Muchas gracias de nuevo – dijo Chikane y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Hoshiko se quedó sola, sintiéndose muy triste y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Minutos después, se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a Chikane encontrándose con Himeko en los jardines. Podía reconocerla desde lejos, jamás olvidaría su rostro. Había tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para encontrar a Chikane, convencida de que ella la extrañaba también, pero, grande fue su decepción al ver que ambas jóvenes se tomaban de las manos y se iban a sentar debajo de un árbol grande para disfrutar de su almuerzo.

- El sol… el espantoso sol. Es también una estrella… y si es una simple estrella, está bajo mi sombra. Himemiya-san, yo haré que te alejes de ella. He venido a salvarte y a llevarte de regreso a casa - En esos instantes, una luz brillante envolvió el cuerpo de la joven y cuando se disipó, Hoshiko estaba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa de color blanco y bordes tan verdes como sus ojos, sus cabellos se mecían graciosamente por el viento que entraba por la ventana, y unas lágrimas gruesas resbalaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

- Himemiya-san… ¿por qué no puedes recordarme? Es por su culpa… ¿verdad? – dijo la chica apretando tan fuerte las manos hasta que sus propias uñas la lastimaron. Odiaba a esa mujer de cabellos rubios, la odiaba con todo su corazón. Por su culpa Chikane había sufrido tanto, ya sea en su vida pasada como en la presente solo la adoraba a ella. Y, no estaba dispuesta a perderla de nuevo. Hoshiko apoyó una mano sobre el cristal de la ventana, manchándola levemente con la sangre de la herida que se había provocado. Volviendo la figura de Himeko en una sombra rojiza, dejando solo a la vista a su preciada diosa Lunar. Todas esas sonrisas y miradas amorosas pronto serían para ella, solo para ella. Himeko quedaría en el pasado y Chikane se daría cuenta que el poder que guardaba en su cuerpo era demasiado grande para mantenerlo oculto de esa manera.

Y, en los jardines de la universidad, Himeko no dejaba de contemplar a Chikane, preocupada por su estado de salud. Le había comprado el almuerzo y quería asegurarse de que se encontrara perfectamente antes de regresar a clases. Chikane le sonreía de tanto en tanto para convencerla de que se sentía mejor, pero, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella sensación extraña que le produjo aquella chica. Solo era una desconocida pero le había hablando como si la conociera de mucho antes. La joven de cabellos oscuros estuvo pensativa, siempre había llevado una vida normal y esto, hacía que se sintiera extraña.

- Chikane-chan ¿estás bien?

- Sí, perdona… solo estoy preocupada de atrasarme con las clases que perdí por ir a la enfermería ¿si? No es nada.

- Vale – respondió Himeko con voz apagada. Chikane por lo general siempre le contaba todo, pero, suponía que las cosas no siempre podían ser así. No podía hostigarla con preguntas a cada instante, ambas debían tener su espacio a pesar de vivir juntas. - Chikane-chan… te amo – dijo la joven antes de darle un beso rápido y luego se puso se pie. – Hoy regresaré temprano a casa y te haré algo delicioso para cenar. Ya debo irme –. Himeko se retiró en esos instantes mientras su novia, la contempló hasta que se perdió de vista.

Chikane se levantó del césped con una expresión de cansancio. Hace tres días que no dormía bien y su cuerpo empezaba a reclamarle. Pero, se animó con la idea de cenar algo preparado por Himeko, la joven había mejorado muchísimo en la cocina y realmente disfrutaba esos momentos con ella. Chikane suspiró, estaba completamente enamorada de la rubia, y estaba convencida que esos sentimientos jamás cambiarían. Pero, apenas avanzó unos pasos cuando se topó nuevamente con aquella pelirroja que empezaba a resultarle una verdadera molestia. Chikane quiso ignorarla, por su culpa no había podido regresar a clases y su presencia hacía que se sintiera muy inquieta. No deseaba ser descortés, pero no evitó poner una expresión molesta al ver como la chica se arrodillaba frente a ella. Chikane creó que había perdido la cabeza por completo.

- Himemiya-san… por favor recuérdeme. ¿La canción no fue suficiente? – dijo Hoshiko mirándola fijamente.

- No quiero problemas. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

- ¡Yo las haré por ti!, ¡solo he venido a este mundo a ayudarte! ¡Haré todo lo que me ordenes!

- ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?

- ¡Se lo ruego Himemiya-san!, ¡tan solo quiero permanecer a su lado! Sé que ahora no me reconoce, pero, lo hará luego y todo será como antes.

- Pensaría que te has equivocado de persona si es que no repitieras mi apellido a cada instante. Espera, no me digas que… ¿acaso te enviaron como acompañante? ¿Vienes por órdenes de la casa grande? – dijo Chikane frunciendo el ceño y cambiando el tono de su voz.

- Yo prometí estar siempre con usted Himemiya-san.

- No puedo creerlo. No he tenido doncella desde que estaba en la escuela. Esto me parece fuera de lugar y ridículo. Ya tengo diecinueve años y soy capaz de cuidarme a mí misma. Además, lamento decírtelo… estoy viviendo con alguien y no puedo aceptar tu compañía.

- ¡Himemiya-san! Espere, por favor…

Chikane se alejó del lugar con pasos acelerados. Tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por algo tan trivial. Y, minutos después estaba con las narices metidas en el libro de administración que leía, siendo la única heredera de toda la fortuna de su familia, había aceptado seguir la carrera de administración de empresas para poder encargarse de todo en el futuro. No obstante, tenía otros planes junto a Himeko que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar por nada. Su princesa estaba en la facultad de arte. Había descubierto un gran talento para expresar sus emociones por medio de pinturas y fotografías. A Chikane le encantaba quedarse viéndola a través de los cristales que daban al salón de pintura. Himeko se veían tan profesional, silenciosa, concentrada en aquellos trazos que daba, que se olvidaba del mundo por completo. A su lado, llevaba una vida tranquila y espera que las cosas permanecieran así. La sola idea de que su familia le hubiese contratado a una doncella, la irritaba tanto, que evitó a Hoshiko durante toda la clase. Ella tendría que rendirse pronto, y sí en verdad iba a convertirse en su compañera de clases, entonces esperaba que se dedicase a sus estudios y la dejase en paz.

Y, una vez que terminaron las clases, Chikane fue la primera en salir. Prefería no hablar con nadie, porque ya podía escuchar los rumores de que la habían visto con la chica nueva en los jardines y no deseaba que esos chismes llegasen a oídos de Himeko. Le mandó un mensaje a Himeko avisándole que iría al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Pero, en todo el camino se sintió observaba y vigilada. En varias ocasiones volteó con la seguridad que encontraría al acosador, pero, no vio a nadie sospechoso. Chikane entró al supermercado y cogió un carrito, se paseó por los estantes mientras repasaba mentalmente las cosas que hacían falta en casa. Compró los cereales favoritos de Himeko, manzanas y fresas, un pack de leche, útiles de aseo y otras cosas que necesitaba para la semana. Realmente, le encantaba hacer las cosas por ella misma, había tenido que salir de la mansión para poder experimentar lo que era la verdadera vida y estaba muy feliz por ello. Pero, la molesta sensación de ser vigilada no se le quitaba. Solo decidió ignorarlo y colocándose los audífonos, encendió el reproductor de música y empezó a escuchar sus melodías favoritas.

Aquella noche tuvo una maravillosa cena con Himeko. Pero, después de comer la pobre rubia estaba tan agotada por las actividades del día que no evitó quedarse dormida sobre las piernas de Chikane mientras veían televisión. La morena la levantó en brazos, el cuerpo de Himeko era ligero y casi no pesaba, y la llevó a la cama donde le dio un beso en los labios, abrigándola para que no le entrara frío. Chikane apagó las luces de la sala y se dispuso a acompañarla en la cama, esperaba poder dormir aquella noche. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama, iba a recostarse al lado de Himeko cuando en eso… pudo escuchar a alguien entonando una canción. La voz provenía del exterior.

_Una dulce melodía_

_reconfortará tu corazón_

_permite que mis palabras_

_curen cada herida_

_que ocasionó los rayos del sol_

_Somos diosas de la noche_

_nuestros cuerpos deslumbran_

_a pesar de la densa oscuridad_

_el cielo llora tu ausencia_

_porque te fuiste llevándote la felicidad_

_Y, abandonaste a una estrella_

_que sin ti no brillará más…_

No podía equivocarse, era la misma canción que escuchó en la enfermería… ¿acaso era?, ¿podría ser? Chikane corrió hacia la ventana, buscando con la mirada cada rincón de la calle y no pudo ver a nadie. Sin embargo, podía escuchar aquella canción repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y, cuando regresó a la habitación, se sobresaltó al ver la imagen de Himeko con traje de sacerdotisa, estaba sangrando y parecía estar muerta sobre la cama. No pudo evitar reprimir un grito de terror, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas. Se acercó lentamente, con pasos temblorosos hacia ella. La imagen se desvaneció cuando intentó tocarla. Himeko se había despertado y la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Chikane-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

- Himeko…

- Estás llorando, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo la joven sujetando sus manos para que se sentara en la cama. Pronto, Chikane se recostó a su lado, abrazándola como nunca, respirando su aroma y sintiendo como se tranquilizaba poco a poco. No sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, aquella noche lo único que le importaba era estar junto a Himeko. Abrazarla hasta que el sueño la venciera. Esa imagen de su princesa muerta había sido espantosa, tanto que, Chikane estaba aterrada. Himeko no le preguntó nada, estuvo acariciando su cabeza y cabellos suavemente hasta que se quedó dormida. Algo le estaba ocurriendo y Himeko lo sentía, esperaba que pronto Chikane se lo dijese. Por lo pronto, no se apartó de su lado toda la noche y durmió abrazada a ella.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

_Un hermoso palacio en el cielo nocturno… _

_Un templo majestuoso que se alza en lo más alto… _

_Una bella y oscura prisión… _

_Sus paredes protegen a la diosa de la Luna… _

_No, no la protegen… la tienen encerrada… _

_Encarcelada, ignorando aquellas lágrimas…_

_Lágrimas que derrama por la ausencia del sol… _

_Todo es silencio, todo es oscuridad…_

_Y, la diosa nada puede hacer para escapar…_

_Chikane corría por los pasillos de aquel misterioso templo en donde se encontraba. Abriendo y cerrando puertas sin encontrar nada. Parecía ser la única persona en todo aquel palacio infernal. Tanto silencio, tanto vacío, ni siquiera el azote de las puertas al ser cerradas o abiertas producían ruido alguno. Parecía un fantasma, no escuchaba ni su propia voz, ni aquellos gritos llamando a su amada Himeko. Aquel templo parecía un laberinto sin salida, por más que corría con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas, siempre regresaba al mismo lugar. Chikane golpeaba las paredes con desesperación, hasta lastimarse sus bellas manos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas de dolor que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan sola, tan vacía, demasiado deprimida y desconsolada. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué es éste horrible lugar!? – gritaba la joven de cabellos oscuros. Con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, siguió recorriendo cada rincón de aquel macabro lugar, hasta que, a lo lejos vio una enorme puerta por donde se infiltraba la luz del sol. Chikane sintió como su corazón se contraía, estaba segura que era Himeko. Su princesa le estaba guiando hacia la libertad, hacia la salida. Chikane corrió, abrió de un empujón aquella pesada puerta y se quedó helada al contemplar aquel paisaje. Podía ver la tierra desde ahí, contemplaba a lo lejos el sol, era imposible… Chikane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se encontraba en medio del espacio, en medio de la nada. La melodía del silencio lo gobernada todo. Chikane solo deseaba regresar a aquel planeta azul que deslumbraba allá abajo, sabía que Himeko la estaba esperando. Se dispuso a saltar, ya no le importaba nada más que escapar de aquel extraño templo. Pero, apenas se inclinó un poco, sintió un dolor muy intenso en la espalda, un ardor insoportable que parecía estar quemándole la piel cerca de la nuca. Chikane cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentó arrastrarse hasta el borde del palacio y dejarse caer, pero, cuando estiró un brazo para aferrarse a un barandal de madera, tres cadenas salieron de la oscuridad. Una de las cadenas envolvió su cuello; empezando a ahogarla, y las otras dos, sujetaron ambas manos para jalarla hacia el templo. Chikane no podía emitir ni un solo quejido de dolor, sintió como era arrastrada hacia la oscuridad de nuevo y escuchó el sonido de la puerta grande cerrándose. Después de eso, todo quedó en silencio nuevamente. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Y, en medio de su visión borrosa, pudo distinguir la presencia de una joven moviéndose lentamente cual fantasma por la habitación. Chikane no podía moverse, las cadenas la aprisionaron contra la pared. Quiso pronunciar un "ayúdame" para que aquella chica hiciera algo, pero, apenas sus labios se abrieron, sintió como unas manos acariciaban su rostro y esa desconocida empezó a besarla. Chikane no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello, solo sentía aquellas caricias mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. - Himemiya-sama… ¿otra vez intentó escapar? – dijo la joven con voz suave. Recuerde que la labor de la sacerdotisa de las estrellas, es proteger y servir eternamente a la diosa de la luna. Siempre estaré con usted Himemiya-sama, siempre… por toda la eternidad. Chikane sintió terror de aquellas palabras. Su visión seguía borrosa pero distinguió un fuerte brillo que envolvió el cuerpo de la desconocida. Sus largos cabellos ensortijados y rojos… sus labios delicados y aquel traje blanco con bordes verdes, no lo podría olvidar jamás._

_- ¿Hoshiko? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – fue lo único que Chikane pudo decir de manera muy débil._

_- Yo la cuidaré siempre Himemiya-sama. Solo piense en mí, solo ámeme a mí… aquí en la oscuridad, solo la luna y la estrella __sobreviven…_

_..._

Chikane se limpió aquellas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos cuando despertó. Estaba un poco confundida y permaneció en cama por algunos minutos. Poco a poco regresó a la normalidad, y se percató de la nota que le había dejado Himeko sobre la mesa de noche. La rubia había tenido que salir temprano hacia la universidad y su desayuno favorito le esperaba en la cocina. Era sábado y Chikane no tenía clases aquel día, pero Himeko no regresaría hasta la tarde. Se sintió sola en esa enorme cama, aun aturdida por aquel horrible sueño que había tenido. Sintió escalofríos con solo recordar aquel templo y más, por haber sido besada por Hoshiko. No entendía nada en absoluto, solo pensaba que la imagen de la pelirroja y aquella pesadilla se habían mezclado, dando producto a tal disparatado sueño. Había algo en aquella chica que le molestaba, no sabía que era, pero, sería mejor permanecer alejada de ella y de sus palabras extrañas. Chikane había pensando en telefonear a casa y quejarse por haberle mandando a una niñera, pero, suponía que con lo dicho el día anterior era suficiente. A fin de cuentas, quizás Hoshiko solo fuese una joven que necesitaba el dinero para pagar aquella carísima universidad. Chikane se compadeció de ella por algunos segundos, pensando en que tal vez, la joven se encontrara sola y sin familia como Himeko. Podría ayudarla a tener una beca para que dejase de molestarla. Chikane se levantó de la cama más tranquila, arreglaría ese asunto aquella misma mañana y su vida volvería a ser la misma de antes. No quería por nada del mundo a chicas como damas de compañía persiguiéndole por la universidad. Chikane fue a darse un baño, pero, cuando se desvistió se llevó una mano hacia la nuca, de repente le dolía como si hubiese dormido mal. Estuvo frotándose por algunos segundos sin darse cuenta de aquella marca en forma de luna que aparecía y desaparecía por momentos.

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraba en la universidad. Había planeado ir primero a la administración para ver en que estado se encontraba Hoshiko y después, comprar un pastel de chocolate y llevárselo a Himeko, que de seguro se encontraría en la biblioteca cumpliendo sus horas de trabajo. Y, cuando habló con la encargada confirmó sus sospechas. Los trámites de Hoshiko para solicitar una beca estaban estancados porque ella no había presentado todos los documentos requeridos. Chikane no solía usar las influencias de su familia para arreglar las cosas, pero, este era un caso especial. La encargada le mostró las deudas de la joven y estas iban creciendo por los intereses. Por algunos instantes, lamentó haber sido tan dura con ella el día anterior, de seguro, la joven estaba desesperada por obtener el trabajo de doncella y Chikane sabía muy bien, que era un puesto donde obtendría bastante dinero. Chikane no tuvo de otra que hacer unas llamadas y firmar algunos papeles. Todo quedaría en orden después de eso y Hoshiko podría acceder a la beca sin problemas. Al menos, eso le quitaría un peso de encima y Chikane se sentiría mejor por haber podido hacer algo por ella. Luego le daría la noticia ella misma y se disculparía por su actitud. Pero, mientras la encargada iba pasando los datos al sistema y actualizando el cronograma de pagos, Chikane empezó a sentir nuevamente ese ardor en la espalda. Las imágenes de aquel sueño regresaron a su mente, más nítidas que antes, produciéndole escalofríos. Había olvidado momentáneamente esa pesadilla, no la recordaba del todo bien, pero ciertas imágenes estaban muy claras y otras totalmente borrosas, era como si su mente fuese un rompecabezas en donde, esas piezas nubladas eran la clave para descifrar que cosa le estaba sucediendo. Una vez que los trámites estuvieron en orden, Chikane decidió ir tomarse un tiempo e ir a la pastelería, que estaba a dos calles de la universidad, se sentía intranquila y no deseaba que Himeko la viese así. Ya suficiente había sido con lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y, mientras Chikane daba un paseo para relajarse un poco, en la biblioteca Himeko estaba ocupada revisando la lista de los libros que habían prestado. Por el momento, tenía que hacer todo el trabajo ella sola hasta que le asignaran una nueva compañera, ya que, la anterior, había renunciado para concentrarse en su proyecto de último semestre. Himeko estaba un poco atareada, revisando listas y llenando formularios en la computadora. Quería terminar con todo eso antes que empezara la clase que tenía en la tarde. Estaba concentrada en ello, cuando en esos momentos llegó la supervisora con una chica tras ella. Himeko dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y les dio la bienvenida.

- Kurusugawa-san, veo que a pesar de estar trabajando sola tienes todo bajo control – dijo la supervisora con una expresión alegre en el rostro.

- Fue un poco complicado al principio, pero con paciencia todo se puede – dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.

- Pues, ahora estarás más tranquila y podrás irte temprano a clases. Te he conseguido una buena compañera – la mujer se apartó y una chica de cabellos rojos avanzó. Himeko la observó fijamente, aquella joven tenía una mirada fuerte, parecía estar observando su propia alma. Se sintió un poco intimidada y quiso agachar la mirada, pero no lo hizo, hubiera sido descortés y ofensivo. De todos modos, Himeko se sentía extraña en frente de ella, la chica era hermosa pero sus ojos reflejaban sentimientos que no podía describir. – Ella es Hoshiko Fujiwara, acaba de trasladarse a nuestra universidad. Kurusugawa-san confío en que le enseñarás todo y que ambas se llevaran bien – dijo la supervisora antes de marcharse. Y, cuando se quedaron solas, la sensación extraña de Himeko aumentó. Hoshiko la miraba fijamente sin decir nada, pero, en breves segundos se colocó en el lugar que le correspondía detrás de la gran mesa.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿me vas a explicar que debo hacer? – dijo Hoshiko seriamente.

- Cl-claro…

- ¿Qué sistema usan aquí?, ¿para qué sirve esto?, ¿qué debo hacer si alguien no devuelve un libro a tiempo? Ese uniforme que llevas, ¿tengo que usar uno también?

- Esto… te explicaré todo paso a paso.

Himeko sonrió nerviosamente. Se sintió un poco tonta al enredarse en sus propias palabras y más, al explicarle como era el trabajo en la biblioteca. Se suponía que ella lo conocía muy bien, pero, la mirada penetrante de Hoshiko la alteraba. Por algunos segundos, tuvo la sensación de que la pelirroja la detestaba pero, no podía ser, era la primera vez que se veían y ni siquiera habían tenido una charla decente. Himeko respiró profundo e intentó mantener los ánimos elevados, pero, empezó a cometer errores en la lista de los libros y en el sistema. La rubia no sabía que le estaba sucediendo. Pero, su expresión cambió por completo cuando Chikane apareció por la puerta media hora más tarde. Hoshiko se dio cuenta de ello, pero se mantuvo a un lado, por el momento, tenía que contener aquellos impulsos y no arruinar las cosas como la última vez.

- ¡Chikane-chan! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Pensé que te quedarías a descansar – dijo Himeko acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno abrazo.

- Tenía algunas cosas que hacer, pero quise venir a verte también. Mira, te compre el pastel que te gusta.

- Gracias Chikane-chan, ojalá pudiera comerlo contigo pero, tengo mucho que hacer antes de ir a clases. Ahhhh casi me olvido, me asignaron una nueva compañera – dijo la joven dirigiéndose a Hoshiko quien había estado en un rincón esperando a ser mencionada – Ella es…

- Hoshiko Fujiwara – dijo Chikane completando la frase de Himeko y mirando a la pelirroja fijamente.

- Así es, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Está en mi facultad, en mi salón de clases para ser más exacta…

- Qué casualidad – dijo Himeko sonriendo, aunque no podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia al saber que la chica nueva compartiría clases con su amada.

- Veo que estas trabajando aquí – dijo Chikane dirigiéndose a Hoshiko – por favor, ayuda a Himeko ¿si?

- Descuide Himemiya-san, lo haré bien – respondió Hoshiko con una voz totalmente diferente a la que usó con Himeko – apoyaré a su amiga en todo lo que necesite.

- Sí… gracias – dijo Himeko sintiéndose extraña ante la mención de la palabra "amiga". Y más, ante la manera cortés con que la pelirroja se dirigía a Chikane. Esperó que la morena le dijera algo, Chikane nunca había tenido problemas para revelar su relación. Pero, la joven no lo hizo, se quedó mirando fijamente a Hoshiko provocando que Himeko empezara a incomodarse levemente. Sabía que exageraba, estaba teniendo celos tontos, tal vez, solo se debía a que Hoshiko era inteligente y hermosa. Sabía que Chikane la amaba y confiaba totalmente en ella. Himeko se sintió mal por estar pensando estas cosas. No sabía que le pasaba, en todo ese tiempo era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, pero su naturaleza no era así y ella lo sabía muy bien. Iba a despedirse de Chikane cuando Hoshiko se le adelantó.

- Himemiya-san ¿puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó tímidamente la joven.

- Claro – respondió secamente Chikane, solo lo hacía porque quería aclarar las cosas y explicarle los trámites de la beca. Antes de irse besó a Himeko en la frente y se alejó seguida de Hoshiko. El corazón de Himeko empezó a latir rápidamente, era como si algo fuese a suceder y más… cuando vio la mirada que Hoshiko le dirigió antes de salir con Chikane. Una mirada extraña, como si la estuviese retando. Himeko regresó a su trabajo, intentó comer un poco de pastel pero lo dejó para más tarde, de repente se le había quitado el hambre. Por otro lado, en el patio de la universidad, Chikane buscó un asiento vacío con la mirada y al encontrarlo, se dirigió hasta ahí con la joven siguiéndole como una sombra.

- Himemiya-san… - empezó a decir Hoshiko pero la joven la interrumpió.

- Deja esas formalidades por favor. Solo acepté hablar contigo porque ya sé la razón de porque me buscaste ayer y actuaste de esa manera conmigo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Usted ha recordado?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo podría olvidar que te arrodillaste frente a mí de esa manera? No lo vuelvas a hacer, sé que necesitas el dinero para pagar la universidad. Pero, te ayudaré con eso… no necesitas humillarte así.

- Espere, Himemiya-san…

- Hablé con la encargada y arreglé el problema de tu beca. Ahora solo trabajarás para mantenerte. Sé que no tienes a nadie, al igual que Himeko… ambas son parecidas, entiendo como es eso y por ello, quise ayudarte. Así no tendrás que volverte dama de compañía, ni estar detrás de mí como si fueses una sirvienta. No quiero ver a nadie más de esa manera ¿entiendes?

- Pero…

- Me alegra que hallas conseguido el trabajo en la biblioteca. Himeko tenía que lidiar con todo eso sola. Ahora, la ayudarás y entre dos el trabajo será más fácil.

- ¿Por qué menciona siempre a Kurusugawa-san? – dijo Hoshiko apretando las manos. Había pensado que Chikane la había recordado, pero no, seguía atada a ese mundo y sobretodo, ciegamente enamorada de Himeko. Eso demostraba que todos sus recuerdos se habían ido, en la mente de Chikane no existía ni una sola pizca de recuerdo sobre ella. Hoshiko tenía ganas de llorar. Todo era culpa de esa maldita rubia. No pudo contener sus palabras ni sus lágrimas, en esos momentos abrazó a Chikane con fuerza. La morena se sorprendió ante ese acto, quiso soltarse pero Hoshiko se negaba a dejarla ir. - ¡Yo la amo mucho Himemiya-sama!, ¿¡cómo es posible que no me recuerde!? ¡Solo vine a este horrible mundo por usted!, ¡siempre tuve la esperanza de volverla a ver!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Suéltame – dijo Chikane tranquila pero con voz firme.

- ¡Por favor!, ¡soy yo! ¡Tiene que recordarme! ¡Cuando estaba sola en el templo lunar fui yo su única compañía!, ¡esa mujer jamás apareció!, ¡solo yo la consolé!

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Ya suéltame!

- ¡Recuérdelo! ¡Esa chica no se merece su amor! ¡Los rayos del sol la lastimarán! ¡Himeko es una desgraciada!

Y, ante ese comentario Chikane solo pudo reaccionar de una manera. Rápidamente, una bofetada hizo que Hoshiko se quedara en silencio. La pelirroja no podía creerlo, Chikane jamás le había pegado, eso solo hizo que odiase más a la rubia, la odiaba con todo su ser. Chikane se liberó del agarre y se puso de pie.

- Te ayudé con lo de la beca porque me hiciste recordar a Himeko, pero, si vuelves a hablar de esa manera… te aseguro que mañana mismo serás expulsada de aquí…

Chikane se retiró enfadada, podía soportarlo todo menos que alguien ofendiera a Himeko sin razón. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, no tenía tiempo para perder con chicas locas como Hoshiko. Pero, lo que no vio al alejarse fue la sonrisa que tenía la pelirroja en el rostro, una sonrisa por el resplandor que provenía de la espalda de Chikane. Pronto, recordaría todo, y no podría soportar estar con Himeko al recordar en cómo terminaron las cosas para ambas. Hoshiko aun sentía el ardor de la bofetada en la mejilla, pero, estando ella presente los recuerdos no tardarían en aparecer. Las tres sacerdotisas se verían tal y como eran…

Continuará…


End file.
